Harry Potter Once You Touch That Darkness
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: What if the events at The Department of Mysteries happened differently?. Harry has used an unforgivable successfully. After Sirius is supposedly killed, Harry decides enough is enough and accepts Voldemort's proposal to join him. What will happen now with two very powerful wizards on the dark side?


**Harry Potter:** **Once You Touch That Darkness**

Harry ran after her blood pounding through his ears. She had killed him. The only thing he had close to a father figure.

"Is little baby Potter coming to get me?" Bellatrix taunted laughter cackling through the hall were the ministry fountain was.

His murderous rage becoming too much to bare as he screamed at the top of his lungs "Crucio!" as red raged towards her but instead of the expected screams Bellatrix was knocked off her feet and whimpered as she face planted the floor. She turned over to face the boy who attempted to use the Cruciatus on her which happened to be her favourite curse out of the three. Her bottom lip wobbled in a mocking manner as she looked at Harry who was seething struggling with himself to remain in control and not kill the witch right there and then as he looked at her with murderous intent and such anger that rolled off him in waves.

"You've got to mean them icky baby Potter". A high shriek of laughter ripped from Bellatrix's lips as she got back up on her feet with a dark insane gleam in her vicious cold eyes. "You've got to mean to torture, to enjoy their pain!. You're weak and far too pure to ever successfully cast an unforgivable just like you're mutt of a godfather and that weakness cost him his life!. Just like it will cost you yours" She cackled darkly.

Harry snapped as he raised his wand and pointed it in the direction of Bellatrix Lestrange with determination in his eyes and confidence.

"Ooooh, trying again are we Pottykins?. Do it then. Avenge you're pathetic blood traitor of a mutt. Show me just how wrong I am. Prove to me you're not weak!". She hissed as she though down her wand.

Harry couldn't quite work out what happened next. He saw red and a swell of power surge through his entire body as the unforgivable gather energy and power within his magical core. It was maddening. How he managed to say the curse he did not know."Crucio!" as red raged towards her. Harry no longer looked the weak naive golden Gryffindor everyone thought he was. Instead he looked like an unrelenting powerful opponent who lives and thrives for battle. The rush he got from the magic coursing through his body, unbridled, unrestrained, had no comparison. The power, raw and untamed, sent waves of madness and glee through him. The dark magic pulled at his heart... his very soul and it wouldn't let go until he let it go and merlin was he happy when he felt lighter than air,his head was up in the clouds, he was flying on such a high that he'd never felt before.

He was oblivious to everything going on around him as the curse as he was feeding of her pain, fuelled by her endless screams as he kept going, wanting to make her regret ever killing his godfather her very own cousin all his rage and hatred into her writhing form. A mad glint appeared in Harry's normally bright green eyes which made them look darker nearer to black.

He sneered and taunted the thrashing witch who never once took her eyes off Harry as her own darkened in fear at the true powerful and darkness that the boy was producing wave after wave of pure agony in each unforgivable he cast becoming more confident in his abilities. His voice was deeper and stronger when he spoke looking down at her.

"Thank you very much for the lesson icky Bella. You are a fine teacher when it comes to dark magic so tell me. I'm I weak?. I'm I too pure to cast an unforgivable successful?. Or do you need another demonstration because I would be too happy to give you verification that I can cast the Cruciatus curse with ease?".

Bellatrix screamed "Ma-Master please he-help me". She begged something she has never done even under the Dark Lord's Cruciatus curse she had never begged or pleaded.

Voldemort approached Harry and circled him as he stopped the curse and Bellatrix lay unconscious on the ground. "Well done Harry. I never knew you had it in you, to kill another human being to make them suffer without so much as a hint of regret. You enjoyed it. May may how disappointed the old fool would be if he could see what I do. I see the real you Potter even if you don't I do. We are not so different you and I no matter how much you try to deny it. It's only a matter of time before you are mine. When you reach you're darkest hour you will willingly come to me and become my equal and most valued ally. I know now just how far you can fall and you will".

Harry snarled "I don't care anymore!. Alright I've had enough of this chess game you and Dumbledore have going on. I am no ones pawn or prize!. I never got a choice in all this!. One side is out to kill me whilst the other would to use me as a self sacrificing pawn that will win them the game and you know what I've had enough of letting everyone manipulate me and use me!. Tell me Tom how can you be certain that I would join you?. Hmm because I'm apparently Potter the golden Gryffindor and The poster boy of the light".

Voldemort eyes glittered in amusement "I know you will join me Harry because I no longer see you as Potter the façade that has everyone fooled into believing you are just that but remember I told you I see the real you. You are Harry. Just Harry. The Slytherin side to Potter's Gryffindor and an unrelenting powerful opponent who lives and thrives for battle. You hide yourself as a snake in lion's clothing waiting for the right moment to strike. Everyone underestimates you even I myself was conned into believing you were just Potter until I saw the snake scales underneath that illusion of lion skin you wear in disguise proving that you are anything but a naive cowardly lion but a true snake hidden right under everyone's noses. If you want prove that give me you're arm".

Harry still in a haze at casting his unforgivables on a living being and too tired to protest he complied and watched with narrowed cautious eyes as Voldemort rolled up his sleeve with a firm grip on his wrist as he pointed the wand that was brother to his own and watched with horror and realisation as Voldemort hissed "Morsmordre" in Parseltongue. Their burnt on his arm was the dark mark that all death eaters were forced to bare but his was slightly different.

It was of a Raven in flight with a lily in his beak with the Dark Mark in the sky that moved. It was very personal as he understood the meaning behind it but also proved that he was anything but light. He touched it lightly and couldn't help but let a little smile appear on his lips.

Voldemort watching him with interested eyes and surprisingly pride and spoke reassuringly "Welcome to my family Harry. Don't fret it has a powerful Parselmagic charm that only allows those who are completely loyal to you and only you to see it. It will only become visible to everyone else if you wish it. Ask you haven't willingly chosen to join me yet. You will not be required at any meetings unless you wish to attend and are ready to be loyal to the dark. You however are very welcome to come home to Riddle Manor with the other Death Eaters who live their and stay during the are my most faithful and loyal followers in my rank known as my inner circle".

Harry frowned "You've regain at less some of you're sanity back from the last time we met. You are not how I expected you to be".

Voldemort smirked "We all wear our masks Harry just like you. You will find that the things that you have learnt about me aren't necessarily accurate. In time you will see that there's much more to me that meets the eye just like their is with you".

Harry heard footsteps and panicked but Voldemort rolled his eyes "Until we met again Harry". He raised his wand and cast a stunning he before casting a light cutting and bruising hex at him and made sure Harry had his wand in the palm of his hand after casting the Cruciatus for a few seconds knowing that would show as the reason why Harry was reeking of dark magic.

Suddenly there was a bang and the doors swung open to reveal Dumbledore, Remus, Minerva,Kingsley, Severus, Sirius,Poppy,Moody and Tonks.

Sirius gasped "Harry pup!. You bastard!. I'll kill you for what you've done to James and Lily's son".

Voldemort sneered "I thought you were dead Black. How did you survive?".

Sirius clutched his fists "It transported me to Alaska. It seems that the vile was moved and a de coy left in it's place".

Voldemort smirked "Well then let me fix Lestranges mistake".

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Voldemort "You should not have come here tonight Tom the Aurors will be arriving shortly".

"And by that time Dumbledore I shall be gone and you shall be dead" He smirked darkly as he bowed and prepared to duel the old man as he through Bellatrix a port-key and she disappeared.

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes Dumbledore and Voldemort were about to duel with his unconscious godson looking their between them on the floor. He leapt into action and changed into Padfoot and rushed over and dragged his godson to safety as the duelling began he scooped him up in his arms and rushed over to the floo and shouted "Grimmauld Place".

Sirius vanished with Harry who looked lifeless in his arms. He ignored the curious remarks about his godson reeking with dark magic from his mother's portrait as he took Harry to his little brother's old childhood room setting him gently on the bed. He ran a hand through his head slightly panicked as he paced the room deciding about what to do as he wasn't a healer of any sort and wasn't a good Potions brewer either. He sat beside his godson stroking his forehead "Please be okay pup. I love you too much to lose you. Lily and James would kill me or at the very least haunt me. You are the reason I survived so long in Azkaban kiddo. How about we get you cleaned up hmm?".

Sirius shrank some of his brother's pyjamas and started to undress his godson whilst using a good old cleaning charm to wipe the caked blood and sweat from his face.

As Sirius took his godson's robes off and his eyes landed on the fresh tattoo his eyes widened in horror and disbelief as his heart sunk. He slowly rose from the bed and took his godson's arm gently in order to inspect the tattoo that stood out boldly on the red raw swollen skin on Harry's forearm.

He whispered heartbroken "Why pup?. Why would you join the man that has taken almost everyone you love and who cares about you away?. What have we to you that you would choice to side with snake face?. I'm sure you have you're reasons pup and I just want you to know that I will love you whether you are light or dark. I won't judge you and I'm not angry at you pup. I've been tempted too with what the dark has to offer. Family, Loyalty, Honesty, Salvation and Accept who in the right mind would choose to deny themselves of that without good reason. Anyway what I just wanted to say and I hope you can at least hear me pup is that I will support and accept you're decision and I will not turn you into The Order or Dumbledore no matter what. Nor will I tell anyone else including Mooney until you are ready. Now lets get that arm cleaned and covered up shall we?". He clean the tattoo and placed a bandage over the tattoo to stop infection before placing the pyjama top on.

He tucked his godson into bed and kissed his forehead.

Harry's eyes opened slightly and he croaked "I love you too Siri. I heard you and thank you for understanding".

Sirius nodded as a soft smile had taken to his lips "No problem kiddo. If you ever want to talk about it. You know I will always listen to what you have to say and I am sure Mooney would too. Get some rest alright?. I'll stay here and watch over you".

Harry smiled grateful "I'm glad those idiots at the ministry did something right. I couldn't bare the thought I lost you even for a moment. I need you Padfoot. You're the closest person I have to a father figure. Remus is great too though but you are more of the funny loving parent and not the strict over protective one that Mooney is sometimes".

Sirius ruffed Harry's hair "And you are the closest person I have to a son. That is why you are my heir. I was going to tell you during the holidays but I suppose it's no time like the better. You're officially now Harry James Potter-Black. What do you think about that kiddo?".

Harry glee ear from ear "That's great. I don't know what to say".

Sirius smirked "You don't need to. You expression is more than enough. Now enough talk.


End file.
